


Like father like son

by Striper22



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striper22/pseuds/Striper22
Summary: After her husband Gregor was killed at the the red weddingLady Elissa wants a man to please her





	

Rodirk

Rodrik entered the bathhouse using his walking stick it was a medium sized room at the back of Ironrath.

Today was stressful for Rodirk the usual dealing with Ludd Whitehill the fat bastard he despised him.

Maester Ortengryn told him that taking a hot bath would help his leg and his stress.

He sat on a bench put his stick to side and to started to unbutton his clothes.

Now fully nude he limped slowly to the bath and stepped into it lots of steam was rising from the war.

The bath was perfect he layed down.

He looked at his body the scars on it from the war his mangled leg from the horse falling on him at the red wedding and his scarred face.

He should followed his fathers adivce and stayed at the home when the war started  
If he had he wouldn't be a cripple Ethan would still be alive and Ryon would not be a hostage.

He looked down on his manhood his biggest fear was that it he could longer pleasure himself and a women and produce children.

He grabbed his cock and tried to masturbate it was hard but it was limp he tried harder until he saw someone it was Elissa standing at the edge of the Beth watching him.

"Mother! You almost scared me to death he said calmly.

" Trying to pleasure yourself Rodrik i notice your cock limp you might need a hand with that"

" Mother! have you gone crazy suggesting" that.

" I need a man to please me Rodrik i haven't fucked since Gregor left for the war.

" Mother There's Rolyland and Duncan they could please you.

" Royland had a wife she died in the greyjoy rebellion Duncan is not interested.

" Rodrik looked as his mother started undressing in front of him.

" You like my Body my son I have gave birth to 6 children and my body is still beautiful that's what Gregor would say to me.

" He looked at her naked body her breasts were big but not saggy her body looked perfect for a women Of 46.

" Already like my body Rodrik I'm going to wear you out She stepped into the bath and layed next to him.

" I'm going to please you good mother.

" Don't worry your cock will be back to normal She put her hands around his cock and started jerking him off.

" Wow you good at this mother Her hands were soft despite her age he looked at her breasts and grabbed them they were better than Elaenas.

" You like my breasts Don't you oh I see you are hard now she stopped Jerking him off.

Her lips were on the tip of his cock she began to suck him off.

" Fuck you are good at this mother it felt like his cock was melting but the feeling was good.

He forced her to suck deeper which made her gag and she stopped sucking.

" Rodrik I thought I was going to be sick there.

" Sorry mother can I fuck your cunt now.

" Yes my son you can fuck me now She got on top of his cock and began riding it.

" Rodrik your just like your father fuck me harder she moaned in pleasure she loved her sons big cock.

" I'm going to fuck you hard mother here's a deal for you then you spend every night with me until Elanea comes back.

" Agreed I need a man to keep me warm at night and to please me she kissed him in the lips.

" Mother I might cum soon you better get off I don't want to get you pregnant.

" Okay I want you to cum on my face and breasts she got off his cock.

" I'm cumming mother oh fuck he moaned as he cummed all over his mothers face and breasts.

" Very good my son your cum is delicious she swallowed every drop of it.

" Okay Meet me in my room at night mother now help me get out of the bath.

She helped him out of the bath they sat on the bench.

" Rodrik no one must find out what happened here as there was changing into there clothes.

" Yes mother I promise.

They were now fully changed they proceeded to leave the bathhouse.

 

Later that night

Rodrik was Ready for bed after a long day.

He entered his room his mother was laying on his bed waiting for him.

Rodrik Smiled at her and began to unbutton his pants.


End file.
